<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gizmo Ships It by WittyPiglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927833">Gizmo Ships It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet'>WittyPiglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Gizmo Ships It, Gizmo being a matchmaker, Gizmo is totally a furry and Sal agrees, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I got from someone on Discord yesterday. Basically, Gizmo wanted Sal and Larry just to fucking kiss already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gizmo Ships It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dreary Saturday afternoon with rain pitter-pattering outside and wind pushing against the windows. It was just the two of them in Apartment 402 that day with Henry being gone for work and then an AA meeting right after. He wouldn't be back until tonight.</p><p>Larry and Sal had both fought over the remote with Larry using his size as an advantage over Sal, and now the smaller man was forced to sit through a crappy Disney movie over one of his favorite horror films. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to mind all that much especially with the way Larry kept smiling at all his favorite scenes.</p><p>"Mrow?"</p><p>Gizmo was nudging Sal's legs, pawing at them, and attempting to push them to the side. He was being quite insistent about it. Odd cat. Sal reached down and scooped the furball up into his arms, plopping him down in the middle of the couch between him and Larry. Sal pets the thoroughbred's head as he turned his attention back to their movie; Larry hardly seemed to notice their new companion as he was completely engrossed in the film.</p><p>Gizmo was squirming in his spot until he was sitting upright as if he were a human being, something he did often to the amusement of Sal. Despite what Ash said, this cat was definitely a furry.</p><p>Everything was quiet and peaceful for the next half-hour, nothing out of the ordinary as the movie slowly reached its ending. Well...nothing out of the ordinary more than usual that is. Gizmo was becoming antsy, nudging Sal and occasionally Larry, standing up on his hind legs to put his front paws on Sal's shoulder for his attention. "Mrow!" Sal sighed and rubbed the space between Gizmo's ears.</p><p>As soon as he knows he has Sal's attention, Gizmo turns his head to look behind at Larry, then looks back at Sal, and then Larry again. He kept doing this so much that Sal was worried Gizmo was going to give himself whiplash. He kept meowing and whining for Sal to do something, but Sal hadn't a clue what. Gizmo's claws came out then, snagging on Sal's hoodie sleeve and pulling.</p><p>The suddenness of the harsh pull is what made Sal topple over to the side, barely managing to catch himself with one hand on the back of the couch and one on Larry's leg so he didn't fall on top of Gizmo. Said cat started mewling in a happy tone as he let go of Sal's hoodie and twisted so he could hop off the couch from where he was being hovered over.</p><p>"Sal, dude. What happened?" Larry chuckled and helped Sal steady himself.</p><p>"Gizmo knocked me over." Larry couldn't see it, but Sal's face was burning red in embarrassment under his prosthetic. His friend continued to chuckle quietly, his ears and cheeks just the slightest shade of pink.</p><p>"Your cat is an interesting one, that's for sure."</p><p>Before Sal could reply, Gizmo jumped up on the arm of the couch and then right onto the back of Sal's shoulders, forcing him forward from the momentum and right into Larry's chest. The taller man smelled like pine, weed, and paint. Sal didn't realize how long they had been like that, with his covered face pressed into his best friend's chest, just smelling him.</p><p>Larry cleared his throat.</p><p>"O-Oh!" Sal jerked back, placing his hands on Larry's chest to push him away slightly. "Sorry about that Larry, Gizmo is being weird today." Gizmo had fallen back onto the couch when Sal had pulled away and was just staring at the two expectantly. "Maybe I should put him in my room and close the door."</p><p>"Nah, it's fine." Larry waved his hand dismissively and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like it's a big deal."</p><p>"It's not?"</p><p>"Of course not man."</p><p>Gizmo was back again, this time balancing precariously on the back of the couch on his hind legs. The devil cat began to swat at the side of Sal's head. Now, this wasn't really out of character for Gizmo as he liked to play with Sal's pigtails, but he wasn't aiming for the pigtails like he usually would. He was aiming for the actual side of Sal's head, mainly the two straps that kept his mask on.</p><p>"Gizmo! Hey, cut it out!" Sal huffed and grabbed Gizmo by the scruff of his neck, but this did little to deter him. He was a feline with a mission.</p><p>Larry was watching the display before him with a wide grin, laughing every few minutes as Sal was basically battling his own cat. Gizmo was able to snag the bottom strap of the prosthetic with one of his paws' claws, pulling it towards himself only for it to snap back against Sal's cheek and jaw. The blue-haired boy hissed quietly from the sting.</p><p>"Sal, I think he wants you to take your prosthetic off." Larry snickered behind his hand, movie completely forgotten by now.</p><p>"Why-damn it Gizmo! Why though?"</p><p>"Hell if I know, just take it off and see if he calms down. It's just you and me here and I've seen what's under it before anyways."</p><p>Sal was hesitant to move after managing to get Gizmo off the couch. His hands inched upwards, pausing behind his head. Sure, Larry has seen him before, but that didn't mean he liked taking it off around his friend.</p><p>"Take your time Sal."</p><p>He took a deep breath, calming himself before unbuckling the bottom and then the top straps of his prosthetic. Sal slowly lowered the mask, letting it lay in his lap with his eyes downcast. There was no gasp of surprise or revulsion, no screaming either. He logically knew there wouldn't be, but he still prepared himself for it. Gizmo seemed content for now, at the very least.</p><p>"See? He's all chill now. Damn cat." Larry hummed and turned to look back at the tv in time to see the credits begin to roll. "Awe, I missed the ending." By his tone of voice, Larry didn't actually seem all that upset.</p><p>"Sorry, Lar."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I saw that one like 50 times already."</p><p>"Mrow!"</p><p>Sal sighed and glared down at his cat. Gizmo was once again looking back and forth between him and Larry. Then he did something that was odd for a cat, even one like Gizmo, to do.</p><p>He looked like he was trying to pucker his mouth and made a sound no cat should be able to make.</p><p>"Did...Did your cat just blow a kiss?" Larry was rubbing his eyes and staring at Gizmo like he had three heads.</p><p>"Yeah, I think he just did. That's new."</p><p>Sal didn't sound as surprised as Larry thought he would, maybe that was because no matter what Gizmo did, he just couldn't surprise Sally anymore. Gizmo did it again and continued looking between the two. He repeated this a few more times until Larry got the hint.</p><p>"Oh...Oh! I...I think he wants us to-uh..." Larry was stammering all over the place, unable to say a fully formed sentence without stuttering or stopping. It was kind of cute in Sal's opinion.</p><p>"He wants us to what Larry?" The smile of Sal's face told Larry that he already knew what Gizmo was trying to do. That sneaky bastard.</p><p>Larry took a deep breath and turned his body to face Sal on the couch completely. "Can...Can I kiss you Sally Face?" The brunette couldn't even keep eye contact with Sal as he said this, his face a bright red in contrast to his normally tanned skin.</p><p>Sal's quiet laughter made him look up. "Of course, Lar." He leaned forward then, much closer to Larry than he had been before. There was a moment of silence before Larry surged forward, his lips meeting Sal's in a needy, and quite messy, kiss. Neither of them was aware of their surroundings after that, not even the cat that slinked away towards the bathroom with an oddly self-satisfied smirk on its feline features.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>